


Strawberries and Blood

by Salamander



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Biting, M/M, Spardacest Week, strawberry sundae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 13:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamander/pseuds/Salamander
Summary: Mixing sex and food is always a good experiment





	Strawberries and Blood

**Author's Note:**

> More for SpardacestWeek! :D This time, I'm going Biting and Strawberry Sundae :D

Dante’s head slammed back against the headboard, hard enough to bruise, probably - like he gave a single shit about that when Vergil was laid in a pool at his feet, wet tongue and hot breath all over his inner thighs and his balls and his ass cheeks and basically everywhere but his goddamn dick.

He sunk his hand into Vergil’s hair and pulled on a handful, hard. “Come on, stop being such a cocktease already.”

“In my own time,” Vergil breathed against his skin. He paused for a second to look up at Dante, to bat his fucking eyelashes, and then he took a bite out of Dante’s inner thigh, watching him the whole time.

Dante grunted in surprise, but tightened his fist in Vergil’s hair, holding him there as he bit deeper and harder, lapping at the raw flesh beneath with his tongue.

Vergil spread both of his hands against Dante’s hips, holding him down as he came up for air. “Well would you look at that,” he murmured, tilting his head to admire his work. “I wonder how long that one will stay.”

“Hopefully longer than the last time you bit me.” Dante smirked down at Vergil. “Although maybe you’re losing your touch, Verg.”

“ _Don’t_ call me that,” Vergil growled, digging his fingers into the bite mark.

“But it gets such a great reaction outta you, how can I not?” Dante smirked again, then reached over to the side of the bed. “Come on, you promised.”

Vergil sighed, tapped both hands against Dante’s thighs, and then inclined his head. “Fine.” He held out his hand and took the tub of ice cream from Dante. The strawberries nestled in their plastic punnet next to Dante, and rolling his eyes exaggeratedly, Vergil plucked one from the pile. He opened the ice cream tub and raised his eyebrows. “How long has this been out of the freezer? It’s nearly all melted.”

“Wow, we’re onto the sexy talk already? Fucking spoil me, Verg, go on.” Dante snorted and took the ice cream tub from him with a grin. “Easier to pour, isn’t it.” He demonstrated, tipping the tub until the ice cream dripped from it onto his thighs and belly. He gave a shiver as the chill hit his overheated skin, and then even more as Vergil took the ice cream and trailed it right into his new bite wound.

Vergil tapped the strawberry against his lips, eyes flicking up and down the length of Dante’s body. “Hm, I suppose you could have a point about food during sex.” He leaned down and dragged the end of the strawberry through the bite, digging it in deeper to get blood along with the ice cream. He pulled it out with a satisfied smile, eyes on Dante as he licked the tip delicately.

Dante moaned and grabbed for Vergil. “Come on, what did I tell you about being a cocktease!”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, all I’m doing is,” Vergil paused and inhaled the scent of blood-cream-strawberry, “having a strawberry sundae.” He ate it neatly, leaving not a spot of juice behind. “I’m quite sure this is exactly what you asked for.”


End file.
